The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum nudum L. var. cassinoides and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNVCDD’.
The new Viburnum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform and compact Viburnum plants with good container performance.
The new Viburnum plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2004 of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Viburnum nudum L. var. cassinoides, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Viburnum nudum L. var. cassinoides as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the spring of 2007 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.